


Possessed

by JamJom



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Croix comes up later, Fighting, Gen, Intense, Plot, expect some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJom/pseuds/JamJom
Summary: It was another day at Luna Nova with Red Team's shenanigans. The only thing is that they accidentally release a blood-thirsty spirit out to murder all witches. Now it's up to them and the New Nine Witches to stop it before anyone dies.





	Possessed

Monday was the day everyone hates. It was the beginning of a new week, which means more school work. Akko groaned as she awoke from her sleep. 

"Why does Monday always have to be the first day of a school week?"

"If it was on Tuesday, I'm sure you would hate it too." Sucy replied, already awake and mixing concoctions.

"Still, it's so annoying!" She eventually changed her clothes and prepared for another day of "learning" and "experiences". She learned a lot more from the Seven Words of Arcturus and unsealing the Grand Triskelion. However, there is still things Luna Nova teaches her and she won't let any boring lectures or teachers get in the way of her dream!

Classes went by and soon the day ended in the blink of an eye. Even Akko was surprised by the speed due to the fact that it normally takes much longer. Whether or not the day was fast, Akko always looks forward to the night. It’s the time when she can do all of her mischievous acts with her friends and today she planned on visiting a magic artifact vault.

She tiptoed through the halls while dragging Lotte and Sucy before finally arriving into the basement. The bottom floor didn't have the same fancy walls like the rest of the school. Instead, dreary stone walls stood in place while torches lit the way. It almost looked as if it were a dungeon.

Soon enough, they find a door labeled _-Room 2487-Magic Artifacts-_

"A-Akko, I don't think this is a good idea." Lotte told her in a shaky voice.

"Come on Lotte, think about all the cool things they'll have here."

"But Akko, there's a reason why the professors locked all this stuff in the first place. Don't you remember our Magic History class?" She gave Lotte one of her confused faces.

"This is Akko, of course she wouldn't remember." Sucy stated.

"Well, the teachers told us that there were many magic relics are either cursed or have a dangerous power. So, to make sure no one gets hurt, the Magic Council entrusted Luna Nova to hold onto these artifacts for safekeeping. Some of these things might be in there."

Akko almost hesitated, deep in thought until the door creaked open.

"That's strange. This door had a ton of locks and charms to keep people like Akko out of here."

"Sucy!"

She shrugged. "I was only saying the truth."

Akko's anger turned into curiosity as she stared at the opening. She felt as though it was begging for her to come in. With no restraint available, she waltzed in without a second thought.

"Akko!"

The room was gigantic. Shelves lined the circular wall as high as the eye can see. With so much to explore, she couldn't help but feel her curiosity take over. However, just as she was about to look around she heard a voice.

 ** ~~"Finally."~~  **It echoed through the room as the rest of Red team entered. 

"W-who are you?" She shouted, startled by the voice.

~~**"It's been so long. No one has visited for years. It was time for some company."** ~~

The bone-chilling voice was what made everyone pull out their wands.

 ** ~~"This energy, it could only come from the wielder of~~ _Claimoh Solais_ _._ " **Akko shivered as she felt a presence watching them.  ~~ **"Ah. Finally."**~~

Suddenly, a vase toppled down from above and smashed into a million smithereens.

 ~~ **"I, Erebrus, am free!"**~~ A  pitch black vapor flowed out of the remains.  ~~ **"As a thanks, I won't posses you, for now."**~~

Faster than the brain could comprehend, it was gone but in it's place fell a huge book. It landed right on a specific page that no one could have possibly believed.

It was titled _Shadowman_ but the remainder of the page was in an ancient script that Akko couldn't read.

"Lotte, can you read this?"

"Yes, it says this. _Erebrus (Shadowman), The sworn killer of witches named after the Greek deity of darkness. This malicious spirit once was a man who lived in the beginning of the Golden Age of Magic. He had a dislike towards witches and absolutely detested the use of magic. In return he acted against it. His actions were first small being protests and gossip but eventually led to riots and the death of many witches. Years later, he was caught and executed for his crimes. However, his soul was full of hatred and he continued to live as a ghost. Near the end of the Golden Age, he returned and possessed one of Luna Nova's students._

_He first jumped between people before finding the perfect vessel which was usually a very powerful witch. It took him about a month to take full control before he murdered 8 witches, leaving 15 severely injured. After the massacre, the teachers of the school had no choice but to kill the possessed student, which allowed them to capture him and place the soul into Erebus's Vase keeping him sealed"_

As soon as Lotte finished her sentence, Akko realized that Luna Nova was in for some  _real_ trouble.

 

 

Normally, whenever Akko messes up, it's usually harmless and sometimes comes with good things. That one time she dropped Professor Pisces down a drain? They got her back safely and learned a ton of things in the process. Resurrecting the dead? Ended by resolving a hundred years of regret and learned more about Headmistress Holbrooke. Cupid bee on the loose? At least everyone had fun and Lotte gained a new friend.

Either way, most of these were just little things that didn't turn into a catastrophe but today was completely different. A spirit was out for a blood and was going to do anything to kill all witches alive, unless Akko had something to do about.

She first started panicking with Lotte while Sucy was watching.

"What do we do?" Lotte shouted.

"I don't know!"

"Should we tell the professors?"

"NO! We're gonna get expelled for this!"

"Well, I told you we shouldn't have come here in the first place!"

"Well, it happened and there's nothing we can do about it!"

"Do any of you guys realize that the ghost escaped?"

Everyone froze.

"We have to do something! I'm gonna find someone to help us!" Akko bolted out, leaving Lotte and Sucy in her dust.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

One of the many fairies of the janitorial staff was walking, carrying a mop in the dead of night. This fairy was not just any small one but was a Minotaur. He walked at a slow pace without a care in the world until there was shiver down his spine. It was a cold shudder that shook his very core but he paid no attention to it.

As he walked, he felt eyes watching his every move. Although there wasn't anyone around, he still felt the frigid stare. However, there was something watching him. In the depths of his mind, the Shadowman took the reins as the creature's eyes turned into a shade of darkened orange.

 

 


End file.
